Hair Cut
by Unknown289
Summary: How much trouble can it gets just to get a hair cut? DxD. One Shot


"Dark, just cut it,"

But Dark just stares at Daisuke's hair.

"Dark, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I'm listening, but…"

"But what Dark?"

"But it looks good"

"It always looks good to you," smirk Daisuke.

"Yeah, I know that…"

"Then what?"

"I don't know Daisuke,"

"Just tell me why or you can start cutting my hair now,"

"No! No way I'm going to do that,"

"Then let me go to the barber/ saloon, it can be done more easily,"

"No, damn way am I letting some guy's hand touching _my_ koi's hair,"

"Being possessive now are we?"

"Well…"

"Well what?" said Daisuke raising an eyebrow.

"I still don't know,"

"You know what, I said I was going to the barber and you refuse me to, and then the saloon you told me that some chick might fall in love with me like Riku, then here I am _asking_** you **to help, you just told me the three damn word_ **I DON'T KNOW**!_ You know what I have made my decision, I'm going to cut _my_ hair **myself** and you **can't **stop me," said Daisuke snatching the scissor from Dark. Then he looks into the mirror. Daisuke can see Dark's reflection coming closer to him. Dark turn Daisuke to face him.

"Course I can stop you," said Dark.

"How?" said Daisuke not amuse.

Then Dark gave Daisuke a sexiest grin, came closer and caught Daisuke's lips into a soft kiss. Dark pull away and look into Daisuke's eyes.

"What now Dark anymore tricks?"

"Damn! I thought that works"

"It'll work for different kinds of situation. But I'm still not changing my mind on cutting my hair, now if you can excuse _me_ I'm going to cut _my _hair_ myself_," and Daisuke turn back facing the mirror.

"Daisuke, **don't** you'll hurt yourself,"

"The point is? You're not giving me reason? Why is that? Well let's see _I DON'T KNOW!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you why"

Daisuke turn to face Dark. Daisuke looks at him waiting for him to speak.

Dark held a hand and softly stroking Daisuke's hair.

"You see, I just don't want to do it because you look so fragile, your hair is so soft and I like the way it is, and you don't have to change anything because I love you the way you are," said Dark.

"Dark, I know you care for me and I know that you love me as I love you. But the hair needs to be cut or maybe you rather seeing Krad than Daisuke who you just talk about?"

"No, no I didn't mean that way it's just that your hair is soft and I like the smell of it and-,"

"Dark, please I'm not going to cut my hair until there's no hair left. I just wanted to shorten it if you know what I mean, okay"

"But Daisuke…"Dark pout. Daisuke then chuckle.

Then he kisses Dark's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile that it is okay to cut his hair.

"Okay, okay, but don't blame me if I done anything wrong with it"

"Oh, it's your damn fault as far as I know"

"You're right, but I rather not having someone touching you other than me,"

"Well then, does that means you beat my mom to dead if she tries to hug me?"

"Well as for your family, no. It wouldn't be right, they were the one who have you and raise you properly and made me fall deeply and madly in love with," a tinge of pink suddenly made its way to Daisuke's cheek.

"Okay, well then here it goes," Dark took the scissor from Daisuke's hand and began cutting.

"Dark! You can't close your eyes while cutting something. It'll hurt you more that me, though cutting my hair doesn't hurt at all,"

Dark snap out, and open his eyes, he hadn't realize it until Daisuke shouted and told him.

Then the cutting experience for Dark goes along smoothly. He snip, and comb and snip a bit here and comb and snip a bit there and comb. He touches Daisuke's soft hair running hands here and there every parts of his hair never were miss by Dark. Dark took his time going through Daisuke's hair.

When he was finish he looks at the reflection of Daisuke.

"See Dark it doesn't hurt me or you at all,"

"I guess you're right,"

"Of course I am, Dark-koi " and Daisuke kiss Dark passionately. Throughout the day there has been a lot of snogging and other activities involves.

End.

This is the worse one shot I can think of. Oh well, better than nothing…


End file.
